Clueless
by bonehunters6
Summary: Pearl and her friends are off to the Triple Diamond Manor for a party. But when disaster strikes, will they be able to survive and figure out the mystery, or will they all perish? Suggestion by Serena Summers. Pearlnet.


**With the suggestion of Seran Summers,**

**I'm back with a new story! I have scraped the Winds of Time**

**to work on this one and another possible idea.**

**Please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Misery at it's finest**

Pearl huffed and puffed, stomping around her apartment like a child, even though she was twenty-nine years old. Taking a few steps and she was at the end of the living room, so Pearl proceed to turn around and began her pacing again. _It's not fair! _Pearl yelled in her head. _Why me? Why!? _

"Yo P' could you keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep," Amethyst complained, shuffling into the room with her purple pajamas and robe on. The hispanics hair was in tangles, which caused Pearl to sigh and she walked over to the younger girl -only by a year though- and began combing out her hair with her fingers. Amethyst constantly asked her to do this, so Pearl kinda just got used to it by now. "Amethyst, it's ten in the morning. It's not my fault if you're still sound asleep. You could take just a little responsibility, especially today of all days."

"Oh yeah. It's _that _day. Ugh, you know I already don't care, so why even bring it up?"

"Huh, that's a lie and you know it. We both want today to go super smooth, so start acting like you care, which you do." Pearl ranted, her nerves beginning to get the better of her. Amethyst sighed loudly, threw her head back, then asked. "How long do we have?"

"It doesn't start until seven. So plenty of time."

"Can we go get something to eat? 'Cause mama is starving." Amethyst said, rubbing her stomach in complaint. Pearl laughed at that, enjoying her sense of humor. Then Pearl smirked, "I bet you're starving for some Amber, huh Amethyst?"

Amethyst's face heated up, showing her embarrassment. Turning away, she said. "Not cool P'."

"Oh please, I'm only kidding. No need to get so bummed. Now go get dressed so we can get some food. I want pancakes." Pearl replied. So Amethyst went off to her room to change. Living with Amethyst had it's perks, though she could be a total slob and it annoyed Pearl to no end. But she could forget about that for today since she was going to see Garnet today. And not only was she going to see her, but she was going to see her at dinner. Well, technically with a bunch of other people too….and as just friends. Pearl just couldn't get through to Garnet that she was into her, no matter how hard she tried. Amethyst was lucky. Amber and Amethyst have liked each other for months, only they were both to scared to tell each other. Pearl kept telling her to just go for it and see what happens, but she always said 'no', her excuse being she wasn't ready to be in a committed relationship. Which was total bullshit.

Stomach grumbling, Pearl went and got her purse, waiting patiently for Amethyst to get ready for lunch. Sitting down at their small kitchen table, the tall girl began tapping her foot, impatience starting to form. Straightening out her blue sundress, Pearl hoped she looked good. She had brushed her strawberry blonde hair, her short haircut making it easy to manage it and make it look nice. Sniffing her breath, her nose wrinkled in disgust, and she reached into her small purse and grabbed a piece of gum. As she popped it into her mouth, Amethyst came out of her room and walked into the kitchen, wearing simple blue jeans and topped with a black t-shirt with some punk band on it .

"Are you all set?" Pearl asked. Amethyst grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge, took a sip, and slipped it into her purple purse. "Yep, let's go. Pancake Diner?"

"Yes! Pancakes! Let's go before I die. And since you slept in, you can drive."

The shorter girl nodded and picked up her keys from the small round table Pearl was sitting near. The two made their way out of the apartment. Walking down the hallway, they took the elevator down and into the main lobby. Taking the door that led to parking, Pearl heard Amethyst unlock her Ford Taurus, with it's blue paint that has clearly seen better days. Pearl got into the passenger side and buckled up, safety one of her top priorities when getting into a car. Amethyst started the car and Pearl nearly jumped backwards, the radio being so loud.

Amethyst chuckled, "I'm guessing this isn't your jam?"

Pearl shot her a look. "You know I like classical. I don't see why you ruin your ears to this crap."

"Because it's my crap," she laughed while backing up. "And I'll enjoy my crap if I want to."

"OK, so not the best word choice to describe….this." Pearl said, waving her hand around. Amethyst just shrugged. "Whatever."

The two sat in silence, besides the music being played, until they reached the restaurant. Parking, the women got out and went in the building. Being seated rather quickly, Pearl was contemplating her order. "Amethyst, what should I get?"

"Hmmm….I don't know. Pancakes?" She suggested. Pearl laughed and said, "Well thanks. You're super useful. But I'm trying to decide between the blueberry deluxe or the strawberry splash. But they both look so good."

"Look Pearl, I don't give a fuck. So why not get normal pancakes. Then no more deciding. Simple."

Pearl's face got red, and calming herself, she said. "You know that's not what I-oh, nevermind. Normal, boring pancakes it is."

So when they both ordered, Amethyst started asking about tonight. "So, who is all going to be there?"

"Garnet, Amber, Jet, Onyx, and Peridot is all who I know got invited. I'm sure there will be more, since it is a party."

Amethyst smiled. "This is going to be the best. I still can't believe we got invited to the Triple Diamond Manor. They throw the most legendary parties."

"I know. I'm still not sure who is throwing it. In fact, no one seems to know…"

"Don't worry P', it will all be fine. Besides," she added as their food was placed in front of them. "As long as we have fun, right?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pearl and Amethyst stood in front of their apartment building, waiting for Garnet to pick them up. Amethyst had chosen a long flowing red dress, laced with purple accessories, while Pearl had decided to wear her favorite dark blue strapless dress, an elegant white pattern flowing through the dress. Both had a pair of heels on. Though Pearl found them uncomfortable, she enjoyed trying to match Garnet's height.

A few minutes of chatting had gone by when Garnet pulled up in her black Mercedes Benz. Garnet came out, and Pearl's jaw dropped. Her black hair flat and smooth, she had decided to wear a dark garnet colored dress, strapless, with it cut open at the bottom, exposing a leg. Pearl wanted some of that.

Adjusting her shades, Garnet walked over. "Evening ladies. Nice hairstyle Amethyst."

Amethyst blushed, her black hair with the lone purple strip done up in some curls drawing attention to her. "Aw shucks. Thanks G'."

"And I like your dress, Pearl." Garnet said, turning to Pearl. Now she felt herself blush, and responded, "Why thank you Garnet. I also enjoy your attire. It's beautiful."

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm not one for parties myself." Garnet said. Pearl nearly slapped herself.

"Hey Garnet, are we going anytime soon?" The passenger door opened up and out came Jasper. Garnet's roommate. The larger woman was taller than Garnet. She had on a nice suit that complimented her very tan skin. Pearl sighed. Jasper was….nice, but she was always a loud mouth. And it pissed off Pearl most of the time.

"Yes, we were just leaving." Garnet responded. Jasper laughed, then eyed the two women. She whistled. "Dang, you two clean up nice. It's better than what you guys normally look like."

"Just trying to impress." Pearl whispered. Jasper's smile got even larger. Though she may be a loud mouth, she wasn't stupid. Pushing past her, Pearl got in the car. "Come on, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally arriving, Pearl and the others stood outside the large mansion. The Triple Diamond Manor. The four soon began walking up the driveway. A breeze kicking in, Pearl tried again with Garnet. "Man, it sure is cold outside."

"Yeah. I guess I should have brought a jacket."

Pearl waited for her to say something else, and when she received silence, Pearl sighed loudly.

They got to the large door and knocked. Before it opened, Jasper said, "Cool, let's have some fun. Unless, of course, you babies can't handle it."

Then the door opened.


End file.
